


Tarzan and Jane Go On An Adventure

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bondage, Food Play, Hickies, Katlet, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, silliness, vatya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Locked in an abandoned hotel, Katya and Violet find ways to entertain themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less where it all started. We've gotten a request for an archive of our older works together so I figured I'd start from the very beginning. 
> 
> My dear Aphistas and I have been mutual fans of each other's writing long before we started writing together. I was dabbling in RPing for the first time and I convinced my darling to join me in a new one starting up so she could be the Katya to my Violet. The premise of the verse was that RuGirls were stuck in an abandoned hotel for a reality show but things go horribly, horribly wrong when a sadistic killer begins to play games with the girls. 
> 
> ...that was the idea at least. But in the time between waiting for the horror plot to start up, my darling and I, diehard Katlet shippers that we are, couldn't help but let our muses get up to smutty and silly shenanigans. That verse never really took off so we made our own verse for all our crazy ideas. No rules, just whatever the hell we wanted, regardless if it worked or not. 
> 
> But from that original horror verse, I'm salvaging this thread. For old time's sakes if nothing else. According to tumblr, our own verse is 11 months old. So I'm saying that it's been a year since we've started writing together. 
> 
> Here's to another beautiful creative year!
> 
> <3 Wolfie

Katya saw Violet standing in the hallway, staring at the painting she had been fretting over earlier. With a grin, Katya bent over slightly and charged at Violet with a yell. Seeing Violet’s shocked faced right before Katya threw her over her shoulder caused Katya to let out a peal of laughter as she carried Violet away from the painting and to the elevator instead.

 

“Put me the fuck down, bitch!” Violet cried, tone indignant but the giggle that escaped her moments later revealed she wasn’t actually upset. Playfully kicking and pretending to pound her fists against Katya, she accepted that her lover was taking her somewhere when they reached the elevator. “Um where are we going?” she inquired casually, as if she weren’t being carried over Katya’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

 

Katya cackled as Violet protested her manhandling. “Me, Tarzan. You, Jane.” When Violet began to playfully fight back, Katya gave her ass a firm slap; it was in the perfect position after all and far too tempting. “Ah, ah, ah. Jane behave.” 

At Violet’s question, Katya cocked her head. Where were they going? She hadn’t planned any of this in advance; it just felt like the right idea at the time. Maybe the pool for a spontaneous dip? The hotel’s restaurant and bar? Perhaps they’d just wander around for awhile. “Tarzan don’t know.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “Tarzan and Jane go on an adventure!” 

 

Violet rolled her eyes at Katya’s insistence that they were Tarzan and Jane but secretly she was excited by the manhandling. Besides, being carried places was far superior to walking, even if being carried over Katya’s shoulder was a bit undignified. It did give her lover perfect access to spank her. Violet’s lips curled into a wicked smirk as an idea came to her.

“Hey Tarzan, we can’t go to the gym after that partners yoga session. They didn’t say anything about the pool. Shall we go for a skinny dip?” She wiggled, hoping to earn a spank from Katya. “Unless you’ve got another idea for somewhere adventurous we can get primal?” she asked suggestively.

 

Katya nodded along to Violet’s idea, thrilled that she was playing along. “Watering hole is good place to start adventure.” Katya stepped into the elevator, Katya pushed the button for the ground floor. When Violet began to wiggle on her shoulder again, Katya gave her ass another firm slap, harder than the last. “Jane stay still.” 

After the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Katya headed out to the pool, and once there, she grinned. She turned her head to look over Violet’s outfit, one of her more simple thrift store finds, nothing expensively vintage and nothing that would get ruined with a little soak. Katya slid Violet’s shoes off her feet – those Violet would actually maim her for – and dropped them gently onto one of the lounge chairs far enough away from the water to be safe. 

With a primal yell, Katya, with Violet still over her slowly getting sore shoulder, ran for the pool and jumped in.

 

Violet groaned at the hard slap to her ass. They really were making a public spectacle of themselves, not that there was anyone about in the middle of the night. Going on an adventure with ‘Tarzan’ was certainly far more fun than staring at creepy paintings. 

Violet knew what was happening as soon as Katya divested her of her shoes. With a yell from Katya and a scream from Violet, they hit the water, the act of breaking the surface of the water slightly painful. 

Violet came up sputtering and cursing, hair in her face and water in her ears. She rubbed a hand over her eyes and looked around for Katya when a hand on her ankle pulled her below the surface again. 

This time Katya surfaced with her. Her lover was laughing loudly so with a yell of “You whore!” she launched a huge splash of water at her. “I hate you so much.”

 

Katya cackled as soon as she reached the surface. Violet truly looked like a drowned cat with her hair plastered to her head and the classic pissed off expression every cat had when they got wet. Since she was laughing, Katya didn’t noticed when Violet sent a huge splash of water her way until most of it ended up in her mouth, causing her to choke and cough. 

“Oh, it’s on now, missy,” Katya said once she caught her breath. With that, Katya began to kick water at Violet, and an all out water fight between the two began. 

A wicked idea came to Katya. “Truce!” She hacked up some water as she stopped kicking. “Truce, truce!” When Violet deigned to stop her own assault, Katya slowly swam up to her. “You okay, Котёнок? Let me make it up to you. Close your eyes, and count to thirty.” When Katya saw the distrustful look on Violet’s face, she added, “What? Don’t you trust me?” 

When Violet closed her eyes, Katya swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out as fast as she could while she stayed as quiet as possible. She threw off her drenched clothes and then waited for Violet to finish counting and to open her eyes.

As soon Violet opened her eyes, Katya screamed, “Cannonball!” 

 

“You fucking bitch!” Violet sputtered, betrayed. “This is why I don’t trust you, you whore!” She stripped off her soaked clothes and tossed them on the side of the pool. She wasn’t really mad but she knew Katya would do anything to make things up to her and she was feeling particularly bratty right now. “If you think I’m having sex with you now, you can think again!” She pouted, swimming to the opposite end of the pool from Katya. She crossed her arms and waited.

 

Katya cackled as Violet cursed at her, though when Violet stripped herself, Katya could help but admire the pale flesh only marred by some bruises from bites, hands, and toys. However, when Violet swam away, Katya gave an exaggerated pout. “But, Babe,” she hefted herself out of the pool and put her hands behind her head as she helicoptered her dick, “don’t you want any of this?” 

When her hijinks failed to get Violet to leave her end of the pool – she could be so stubborn sometimes – Katya sat down at the edge. “I’m sorry, Принцесса. Come here, and let me make it up to you. You can to choose how this time.” 

 

Violet bit her lip. Katya looked defeated on the edge of the pool. Giving in, Violet ducked under the surface of the water and kicked off the wall to reach Katya faster. She surfaced in between her lover’s legs. 

“Scoot closer,” she demanded. Katya obliged and Violet rewarded her with a kiss to her tip. “I have a few ideas how you could make it up to me.” Violet continued to kiss the rapidly heating silken skin of Katya’s cock. Violet continued to tease her lover with her mouth, drawing a deep groan from Katya. Once she was hot and bothered enough, Violet got out of the pool. 

“Close your eyes baby,” purred Violet coquettishly. Once she did, Violet shoved her with all her might into the pool.

 

Katya groaned as Violet teased her, and when Violet asked her to close her eyes, she closed them readily. It certainly seemed like Violet was in a more amenable mood, and now she got to look forward to–

Snapping her eyes open, Katya swam to the surface as she coughed up water, and she turned her eyes to look at a laughing Violet. Such a brat. Katya smirked. As Violet laughed, Katya hoisted herself out of the pool, and the second Violet met her eyes, she tackled her and lifted her back over her shoulder. “Tarzan tires of waterhole.” Katya smacked Violet’s ass. “Tarzan and Jane go on new adventure.”

As Violet complained loudly over her shoulder, Katya pulled out a few towels. She tossed their wet clothes on one, turning it into a little knapsack. Another, she tied around her waist, and a third, she tossed over Violet, letting her keep some modesty as they traversed the hotel. Just before she left, Katya spotted Violet’s shoes, and she frowned. “Jane, hold,” Katya said as she handed the towel knapsack to her so she could carry Violet’s shoes in her free hand. Maybe they should stop by one of their rooms to drop their clothes off? 

 

It was worth it, pushing Katya into the pool, even if Violet found herself in an even less dignified position than before. Now, not only was she being carried like a sack of potatoes, she was completely naked save for a towel hastily thrown on her and Katya was making her carry things. Violet rolled her eyes. Katya had another thing coming if she thought she had Violet conquered.

Violet’s room, by virtue of being closer to the elevator, was often where they ended up. This was no exception. Once they were in her room, Violet found herself tossed onto the bed, except this time Katya didn’t pounce on her. She resisted somewhat as Katya wrestled her into wrist and ankle cuffs, clearly no longer trusting her to roam free. 

“Tarzan, I don’t give a shit if you were raised by gorillas, if you leave our clothes to mildew, I will castrate you,” Violet threatened. Katya knew Violet was serious about her fashion so she left her there bound as she dealt with their wet clothes. With some effort, Violet angled herself so that the first thing Katya saw was her spread thighs and perfect ass. _Your move, Tarzan._

 

Katya rolled her eyes a little after Violet threatened, but since she had Violet bound now, she could deal with their clothes appropriately. She grabbed a few hangers from Violet’s closet and took the clothes into the bathroom. She wrung out the dripping clothes in the bathtub before she hung them up on the curtain rod. That should hopefully satisfy Violet. 

When she walked back into the bedroom, she saw that Violet, to the best of her ability, had spread herself. Part of Katya really wanted to just stop with their roleplay, to just take Violet then and there. However, her need to play and have fun was far too great this night. With a lot of effort, Katya walked over to Violet’s dresser and closet. With a grin, Katya pulled out a short and flowy pink skirt and matching strapless bralette. “Tarzan help Jane dress.” Katya slid the skirt up Violet’s legs and hips, though not without giving her ass a nip and slap when she squirmed, and then she hooked the bralette around Violet’s chest just before she licked a stripe up Violet’s neck. The slight hint of salt from Violet’s skin gave Katya an idea for their next destination. With a smirk, Katya grabbed a pair of her shorts that had managed to find themselves in Violet’s dresser before she turned and lifted Violet back up. “Tarzan feeling peckish. Tarzan and Jane find food.” Katya gave Violet’s ass a little smack before she pulled the skirt until it covered her ass completely. Time for them to find the kitchen. There had to be something fun in there for them to use. 

 

This evening wasn’t going at all how Violet imagined. A large part of her was very annoyed with Katya resisting her temptation but another smaller part was curious where this was headed. Back on her lover’s shoulder she went, this time bound and wearing only a flimsy skirt and a bralette. The two didn’t even match. They were two unacceptably different shades of pink. Violet scowled. Katya’s fashion sense was truly terrible and she hoped no one saw her like this. She had a reputation to maintain. Plus, they might call the cops on Katya. Public bondage is often frowned upon after all.

The trip to the kitchen was mercifully unseen by anyone else in the hotel. The doors were open but no one was around. Violet found herself deposited on a pile of flour sacks as Katya explored the cabinets on the far side of the room. Bereft of Katya’s body heat and still wet from their dip in the pool, Violet began to shiver, the bralette and skirt insufficiently warm in the cavernous kitchen. “I hate you so much,” she said through chattering teeth. 

Katya was too far away to hear and Violet had to content herself with glaring daggers at her lover. Katya seemed to be half-singing and half-humming a children’s song in Russian. Violet pouted. How dare she be so happy. But Violet also couldn’t help but remind herself that this was also part of what she liked so much about Katya. Groaning, Violet curled up on the floursacks, trying to conserve body heat. 

After what felt like an eternity to Violet, Katya came back with an armful of food and big grin. Violet glared up at her. She knew she was being bratty but she also knew Katya wouldn’t let her truly suffer. “Bitch, if you intend to use me as a dinner plate you better find the heater in this place or a blanket at least,” she grumbled. 

 

After laying Violet on a pile of flour sacks – they looked comfortable enough for the moment – Katya skipped over to look through the pantry and fridge. As she looked, she sung little verses of Мишка косолапый по лесу идёт; it was a fun little jingle. She pulled out a jar of honey, some hummus and pita, peanut butter, and some chocolate syrup. When she got back to Violet with her finds in hand, she saw Violet shivering and glaring up at her. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ she thought to herself. ‘So fucking stupid.’ 

“Oh, Принцесса, I’m so sorry.” Katya deposited the food on the floor as she gathered Violet into her arms. She took off Violet’s wrist cuffs as she ran her hand up and down Violet’s arms. She gave Violet’s temple a kiss before she lifted her up into a bridal carry. She needed to find some way to warm her princess up, and she wasn’t about to let Violet continue to shiver on a pile of flour while she looked. 

Katya wandered into a back room a few doors down from the kitchen where she found the hotel’s supply of table cloths. “Here we go.” Katya bundled Violet up in five red table cloths before she placed her on a small stool, and then she grabbed a sixth to towel dry the rest of Violet’s still damp hair. Once Violet’s hair was as dry as it could get, Katya gave Violet’s pouting lips a kiss. 

“Still cold?” Katya asked with a slight smirk. “Let’s see if I can warm you up a bit more.” With that, Katya shifted a couple of the table cloths around until she could see Violet’s pink skirt. Katya kneeled down in front of Violet as she pushed the edge of the skirt up. Looking up at Violet’s eyes, Katya placed a kiss to Violet’s inner thigh before she asked, “Is this alright, Принцесса?” Katya smirked, and she lowered her voice to say, “Tarzan still hungry after all.” 

 

Violet relaxed a little once Katya set to work warming and drying her. As much as she enjoyed seeing Katya on her knees before her, it was too soon to end their evening. Not willing to be spent just yet, she came up with a revised plan.

“Truce, Tarzan?” offered Violet, gently pulling away after her lover kissed her inner thigh. “Let’s go back upstairs, but first go scour the rest of the cabinets and bring everything you want. I’ll even carry it. And keep me bound. I like being at your mercy,” she added. “But I just want to be warm and comfortable while we play. We’ll bring the tablecloths too. Lay them down for easier clean up. And you can have me any way you want.”

She held out her wrists in offering. “I’m yours if you want me. What do you say?” Violet knew Katya would accept her terms and the hungry look in her lover’s eyes told her she was not wrong. 

Thus, she soon found herself back on her own bed, wrist chained above her head and her ankles bound, laying on an array of tablecloths as Katya laid out the spread on her table, choosing what to eat off of Violet first.

 

Katya stared hungrily at Violet’s offered wrists. “Jane makes excellent plan. Tarzan accepts.” 

Katya lifted Violet back up, bundled and all, and took her back to the kitchen where, after setting Violet down for a moment, Katya gathered her food back up (and picked up a handful of other items) before she carried Violet, the discarded wrist cuffs, and their food back up to Violet’s room. There, Katya lay Violet on her bed on top of the tablecloths over the bedspread for easy cleanup like Violet suggested, and then she cuffed her to the headboard. With a grin, Katya turned to her array of food items. 

While the chocolate and honey looked good, and the bag of assorted fruit slices would be heavenly, they were more of a dessert, and Katya actually did want some food-food first. She still placed them off to the side for later in Violet’s line of sight so she could see the final course. Maybe it would prevent a little bitching. Instead, Katya picked up the tupperware of hummus, the bag of pita bread, a bag of assorted cold vegetables, and a spoon. 

With a grin, she carried her choices over to Violet. “Tarzan hungry. Time for Tarzan’s dinner.” She scooped out a dollop of hummus and smeared a stripe across Violet’s stomach, right above the hemline of her skirt which she followed quickly with her tongue. Katya then broke off a piece of pita and dipped it into the hummus on Violet’s stomach. “Jane hungry too?” Katya held up the bite of pita to Violet’s lips with a mischievous smile. 

Once Violet had taken it, Katya flipped up her skirt and spread more hummus high on her inner thigh. Katya then followed that stripe up with her tongue, and it carefully brushed just the edge of Violet’s balls. When she heard Violet’s little gasp, Katya sat up with an innocent grin as she picked up a baby carrot to scoop up some of the hummus closest to Violet’s crotch before she popped it into her mouth as she stared back at Violet. 

 

Given the turn their evening had taken, Violet was glad that Katya had picked clothes she wasn’t super attached to. Katya had at least properly fluffed up the pillows and arranged them just how Violet liked before laying down the tablecloths and binding her to the headboard. Even still, Violet couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Katya’s choice of foods to eat off of her.

Hummus, in Violet’s opinion, was not a sexy food. It was cold and strange to the touch. But something about Katya, or Tarzan as she was tonight, made it the sexiest thing ever and Violet was having mixed feelings about it. It was very like Katya, 80% sexy and 20% disgusting. The perfect balance really.

Reminding herself that she’d done far dirtier things for worse reasons, she relaxed into the sensations of Katya spreading her with hummus and then dipping and licking it off. She took the bite her lover offered her, enjoying the proud look in Katya’s eyes at her show of obedience. 

Given her current immobility, Violet didn’t have a lot of options for teasing Katya. Her lover was certainly already appreciating her visual appeal, even if she were a little more disheveled than she’d ever let the public see. Katya had certainly seen her far worse than this. Hmm… She still had her mouth. Begging words were not quite as certain tonight to move Katya to end her suffering, as Katya was in an even more playful mood than usual. Obedience, she figured, was likely her best weapon in this fight.

Then suddenly, Violet felt Katya’s tongue brush almost innocently against one of her balls. Of course she was playing dirty. That bitch. Violet groaned, her desire for her lover fully returned now that she was warm and dry and comfortable, but she wasn’t going to let Katya win that easily. Violet didn’t see everything Katya pilfered from the kitchens but the bag she was made to carry was heavy, so she knew she had several courses to go through before it would finally be her turn. 

The fruit and accouterments were clearly placed to taunt her, and Violet pouted, wondering how much else she’d have to endure before Katya got to dessert and then her. Violet took a deep breath and accepted her fate. Her lover would reward her most handsomely for her obedience after all. Katya continued to eat the hummus, vegetables and pita off of her, occasionally feeding her bites. Violet wasn’t hungry but she chose to obey and accept them.

Peanut butter came next, and Violet couldn’t help but laugh at how very unsexy the sound of crunching celery was, but soon enough, Katya was stripping her naked and licking peanut butter off her unpierced nipple, and Violet was tugging at her restraints, futilely attempting to thread her fingers into Katya’s hair and keep her right there. Sensing that, Katya pulled away. Violet whimpered piteously but held her tongue, trying to be so very good for Katya. All she could do now was lie back and wait for Katya’s next move.

 

Once Katya had her fill of hummus and pita, Katya put them away and pulled out the jar of peanut butter. She still had some celery after all (though she was missing some key raisins, and who didn’t like ants on a log?) Katya scooped out some peanut butter, and, with her hands, she smeared it around Violet’s chest. After picking out a piece of celery, Katya used it to scoop out a thicker chunk of peanut butter from Violet’s chest before she took a bite. Seeing and hearing Violet laugh at the sound of her eating celery brought a smile to Katya’s face.

After she finished chewing on her piece of celery, Katya ducked her head down and latched her mouth onto Violet’s nipple, and she sucked some of the peanut butter off. At Violet’s slight attempt at squirming, Katya let go and sat up to stare back at Violet’s pleading eyes, though she couldn’t help but smirk when she heard Violet’s whimper. 

With her peanut butter covered hand, Katya grabbed Violet’s chin. “Tarzan needs still table. Jane be still.” Once Violet agreed, Katya let go of her chin and gave her cheek a pat with her messy hand. Katya then brought her face back down to lick at Violet’s messy cheek and jaw, and if she sucked and nibbled at a few places, she could always say it was because the peanut butter was extra sticky there. Katya grinned at how still Violet held herself, and when she sat back up, she took another scoop of peanut butter and smeared some more over Violet’s chest and stomach. “Good, Jane. Now Tarzan clean his plate.” With that, Katya slowly made her way through cleaning Violet with pieces of celery and her mouth, and she grinned against every tremor that went through Violet’s body as she did everything to hold herself still. 

When Violet’s torso was cleaned, Katya sat up as she admired the various marks she may or may not have left behind. With lust-filled eyes, Katya looked up to meet Violet’s own gaze, and with a grin, Katya, said, “Now time for Tarzan’s dessert!” Katya then grabbed the chocolate syrup and dribbled it into Violet’s bellybutton until it flooded and spilled over her side, and Katya let out a small chuckle as she watched Violet squirm a little from the ticklish feeling. Once Violet’s stomach was covered in chocolate, Katya picked up a mango cube and dipped it into the syrup. She bit it in half before she offered the other half to Violet. Katya let out a shaky breath as Violet’s tongue made sure to lick her fingers clean of chocolate. After a few more pieces of various fruit, Katya had had enough. 

Katya unhooked Violet’s wrist cuffs only to reattach them after she flipped Violet over. “Time for Tarzan’s special dessert,” Katya said as she poured chocolate syrup onto Violet’s ass. She watched as it slid down her crack, and after she put away the syrup, Katya parted the cheeks. “Jane can have her own special dessert after,” Katya added just before she lapped up the chocolate covering Violet’s hole.

 

Violet whimpered as Katya ate her ass. They'd done some crazy kinky things together but as she felt the chocolate syrup drip down her balls, Violet moaned like this was there first time they'd fucked. This was some strange hot mimicry of something even dirtier, filthier, kinkier. It was driving Violet wild. She gripped her wristcuffs and thrust her hips out to welcome Katya's touch. 

Katya licked her until she was clean and then Violet shifted. Katya gave her another little swat. She might've said something about taking care of her but Violet was too lost in her lust to hear. She rutted against the mattress and Katya gave her a harder swat, and then another and another. Violet moaned at the slight sting. She loved it and waggled her hips to invite more. 

Katya obliged her with more spanks and an admonishment, _Jane stay still_ , and also began to open her up. Violet was so turned on and Katya hadn't been able to keep her hands off her since they arrived so she didn't need a lot of prep. Katya sank right in and they both groaned. 

"Fuuuuuck," moaned Violet. "Fuck me, fuck me so hard. Fuck I want you."

Katya didn't respond verbally, but she began to piston her hips, setting a punishing pace as she gripped Violet's hips hard enough to bruise. Katya's balls slapped against her and Violet whimpered. Katya tiltled Violet hips up and she cried out at the new angle. Katya was hitting the spot and Violet was going to come embarrassingly quickly.

"Fuck, I'm going to come if you keep this up," whined Violet. 

Katya only chuckled. "Tarzan won't last much longer. Jane sexy."

Violet chuckled. "Tarzan is getting old." She was rewarded with a hard smack. Sitting was going to be hard tomorrow but hopefully she and Katya could just laze in bed all day anyway. 

"Quiet Jane. Tarzan show you old." Katya somehow picked up the pace even more and began to stroke Violet's neglected cock. Violet screamed out her pleasure as she came hard. Katya wasn't far behind her and she too came hard in Violet. 

Panting, the pair sunk down into the bed. 

After a moment, Violet rolled over to cuddle with Katya. "Jane love Tarzan. Even if Tarzan old."


End file.
